Jingle Bells (Bumpy Smells)
Jingle Bells, Bumpy Smells is a song performed by Mr. Bumpy and Squishington in the Christmas special T'was the Night Before Bumpy. The song a parody of the classic Christmas song Jingle Bells, with it's own funny wacky lyrics. In the special, Bumpy and Squish are on a quest to the North Pole to find Santa's workshop. After hitching a ride on a humming bird, they crash land in the snow below. Squishington tells Bumpy that he his having a horrible time and then burst into song describing all the unlucky things that happened to him. Bumpy and Squish sing together, then they fall in the snow and discover the high security Santa's workshop. Lyrics: Squishington: ''(spoken)'' Mr Bumpy. I gotta tell ya, this has been a lousy trip. (singing) I got stuck in the snow, on the way to Santa's dump. Then I stubbed my toe- Mr Bumpy: But Squish. Squishington: And landed on my rump! Mr Bumpy: You got no- Squishington: Hurts too much to sit. It makes me want to gag. Mr Bumpy: Me too. Squishington: I hope there is a first aid kit, inside of Santa's bag. Whoa! CHORUS Squishington: Jingle Bells, Bumpy Smells Mr Bumpy: Squishy's made of clay Both: Santa's beard looks awful weird, he might wear a toupee! Mr Bumpy: Jingle Bells, Santa dwells, deep in the North Pole. Squishington: We went to swipe his bag of toys and fell into a hole. Mr Bumpy: Whoo hoo! Squishington: Man, I almost froze. Please turn up the heat. I can't feel my toes. Mr Bumpy: Squish... You got no feet. Squishington: I know, but this is getting old. I hope we get there quick. Cause pretty soon I'm gonna fold, and I'm feeling kind of sick! Oh! CHORUS Squishington: Jingle Bells, Bumpy Smells Mr Bumpy: Squishy's made of clay Both: Santa's beard looks awful weird, he might wear a toupee! Mr Bumpy: Jingle Bells, Santa dwells, deep in the North Pole. Squishington: We went to swipe his bag of toys and fell into a hole. Mr Bumpy: Sure did. Squishington: We did, Mr Bumpy! And I wish I never left the toiley. BRIDGE CHORUS Squishington: Jingle Bells, Bumpy Smells Mr Bumpy: Squishy's made of clay Both: Santa's beard looks awful weird, he might wear a toupee! Mr Bumpy: Jingle Bells, Santa dwells, deep in the North Pole. Squishington: We went to swipe his bag of toys and fell into a hole. Squishington: ''(spoken)'' How much longer do you think we have, Mr Bumpy? Mr Bumpy: Hmm, it's hard to say. It's not that long a show. Squishington: Oh talk to me, man! Mr Bumpy: (singing) I think we're almost there. I see a candy cane. Squishington: This trips' been a nightmare. Next time lets take a train. Mr Bumpy: I know the road's been rough. But it's been worth the ride. When we make off with Santa's stuff we'll feel just like goodbye. Squishington: I hope so! CHORUS Squishington: Jingle Bells, Bumpy Smells Mr Bumpy: Squishy's made of clay Both: Santa's beard looks awful weird, he might wear a toupee! Mr Bumpy: Jingle Bells, Santa dwells, deep in the North Pole. Squishington: We went to swipe his bag of toys and fell into a hole. Mr Bumpy: (singing like a gospel) Went to swipe his bag of toys and fell into a hole. Squishington: Yes we did, yeah! Both: Went to swipe his bag of toys and fell into a - (falls through the snow and screams) HOLE! Category:Songs